


Fist Bump

by Lauriekits



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: A lil' depressed Yang drabble.





	Fist Bump

_“Fist bumps are cooler than high-fives…”_

That's what her father taught her. Whether it was winning a fight or merely watching a victory, a fist bump was always the way to go. Sure, the classic high-five made a victorious clap, and was a simple gesture of triumph. But the fist bump meant so much more to Yang Xiao Long.

The fist bump was not only success and pride. It was celebration and power. A reminder of strength.

The thing Yang had lots of, but couldn't find. It was lost, along with her severed arm.

(The cries of a close love. The piercing pain of a simple yet deadly slice. The memory always shook her head.)

Sadder than a dying sunflower, Yang was defeated.

There was no victory, no pride. Just lack of emotion and vivid flashbacks.

The golden girl became blue, lost in her depressed thoughts. Sunshine smothered by grey clouds. No vision of celebration, nor triumph. Just...nothing. There was nothing there. 

The strength was gone, the motivation was lost. Life wasn't giving Yang any reasons to fist bump. 

No reason to fist bump at all.

 

 

 


End file.
